<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pluie de printemps by garlicbreadofurpasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484146">pluie de printemps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlicbreadofurpasta/pseuds/garlicbreadofurpasta'>garlicbreadofurpasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>8086, Angst, Baseball, Children of Characters, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabbles, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Married Life, Mentions of Blood, Post-Break Up, Randomness, Romance, Ten Years Later, Their Friends as Extras, What Have I Done, YamaHaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlicbreadofurpasta/pseuds/garlicbreadofurpasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection featuring Vongola's Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, and the high-spirited, eccentric girl, Miura Haru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miura Haru &amp; Yamamoto Takeshi, Miura Haru/Yamamoto Takeshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a collection of drabbles centered around 8086. I found this pairing interesting, so I decided to write a bunch of scenarios for them with the help of some writing prompts I got from Tumblr. This is revised, and please do bear in mind that each chapter doesn't have a correlation. Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy this! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hues of orange slowly permeate the sky. It is a warm late afternoon as Haru sits on the bench, eyeing her boyfriend swing his bat consecutively.</p><p>Whenever the school baseball field is not accessible, Takeshi's go-to place for his batting practice routine is the park, and Haru is often around to keep him company.</p><p>The moment he pauses, Haru presumes he's done for the day, but he beckons to her instead and says, “Come over here.”</p><p>“What's up?” Haru heads over to him curiously.</p><p>The Rain Guardian hands the baseball bat to her, and it instantly slips out from her grasp upon acceptance. For someone who does not play baseball, Haru is not used to its heaviness.</p><p>“What am I going to do with this?” she asks him, examining the metal closely.</p><p>“I'm going to teach you how to play baseball.”</p><p>She quickly interjects, “Hahi! Haru's not cut out for it.”</p><p>Apart from that, Haru knows how rough and serious he can get when it comes to baseball, remembering how he made Lambo cry before with his reckless means of playing catch.</p><p>“Come on. It'll be fun,” Takeshi urges her.</p><p>Well, he does appear to be excited, and Haru doesn't want to be a total downer. Too ride or die to refuse, the brunette agrees at some point.</p><p>“Alright! Let's do this!” she balls up a fist energetically but warns him beforehand, “you better go easy on Haru.”</p><p>“Sure thing! So first, I'm going to teach you how to swing a bat properly,” he says. To demonstrate, Takeshi grabs the baseball bat from her, adjusting his stance after gripping it with his hands.</p><p>Swinging successively, he explains, “You go swish swish, gyuu gyuuun, then there you have it.”</p><p>Ah, of course, it's pointless. The brunette can only gape in confusion. Frankly speaking, interpreting things isn't Takeshi's strong suit. To be able to fathom that odd manner of his is what Haru aims for quite some time now.</p><p>She seizes the baseball bat from him and fixes her position, having decided to do it her way. Taking a deep breath, Haru hovers the bat over her shoulder, not even sure if she's doing everything correctly.</p><p>A grimace becomes evident on her face when she swings the bat for the first time. One need not know that her swinging was awful when Takeshi's laughter echoes through the whole park, but Haru chooses to disregard it and lifts the bat again.</p><p>He shakes his head. “Now, now, you're doing it the wrong way. You'll hurt your wrist, you know.”</p><p>Haru opens her mouth to retort, but Takeshi positions himself behind her in a flash. Her cheeks are flushed when her back is pressed firmly against his chest. And with his body leaning a bit, his large hands make their way on top of her own and clutch the handle securely.</p><p>The Rain Guardian starts swinging and guides her, slowly moving to and fro. Feeling his warm breath tickling her ears, Haru's face reddens even more as she gradually loses her concentration.</p><p>“There, and with that, we can get to the <em>first base</em>.”</p><p>“E–Eh?!” Haru screeches, tilting her head to him. Her chestnut doe eyes widen, mouth agape in incredulity.</p><p><em>Stupid Haru, he merely meant it the way it was supposed to be</em>, she mentally argues. His statement didn't really imply something risqué and suggestive, so Haru silently chides herself for misinterpreting him. <em>It's too embarrassing</em>.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Takeshi raises an eyebrow, remaining unfazed.</p><p>Her rouge cheeks become more evident. Failing to conceal it, Haru avoids his gaze instead. “It's nothing.”</p><p>“You're so tense,” he remarks, but later grins. “Maybe we should call it a day.”</p><p>Somehow, a feeling of relief floods over her, considering the uncertainty of having to keep going. They eventually walk together towards the bench to gather his things.</p><p>“Let's continue it next time.”</p><p>“I'm curious, why are you so insistent on teaching me?” she asks, accepting the jacket he hands over to her.</p><p>“It is so that we can play together,” Takeshi says before pinching her cheek, “and you won't have to sit here on the bench alone and bored anymore.”</p><p>Beyond all other considerations, Haru's got to give it to him for being thoughtful. A smile tugs at her lips as she ponders — perhaps that lesson wasn't so bad at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if all of you got the concept of it. I'd like to think that the bases analogy is overused, but if by chance you don't know anything about it, you can delve into google. Or maybe, just forget it and don't bother searching it up. There are things better left unknown.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably my most favorite out of all the drabbles I've ever written. I hope you'll like this as much as I did. This is set in the future, by the way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A glint of light slips through the drawn curtains, clearly indicating that the sun is up. Considering he'll have to get up soon, Takeshi glances at the ceiling and lets himself be for a moment.</p><p>He draws his attention towards the woman dozing serenely against his chest. To keep Haru from waking up, Takeshi gently tries to remove her arm from his torso. But as it turns out, the brunette only clings to him even more.</p><p>“Haru, come on. I need to do my morning run,” he says. She doesn't budge a single inch, so he taps her. “You have to get ready now as well, you know.”</p><p>Haru lets out a groan, practically tangling their limbs together in a way that he'll be incapable of moving. “Haru doesn't want to get up! You're comfy.”</p><p>“Let's stay like this a little longer,” Haru pleads, peeking one eye at him.</p><p>Takeshi cannot help but chuckle lightheartedly at this. Sleeping in, when he thinks of it, is indeed much nicer. The minutes of peace and tranquility often come rare, and the Rain Guardian is not about to let it slip away.</p><p>And if how she snuggles up against him is a way for him to know she's fine and <em>safe</em>, then Takeshi is not complaining at all. He's merely happy, and that pretty much makes him give in to all her whims.</p><p>“Does it have to be like this every morning?”</p><p>“Deal with it. I need my personal heater,” Haru mumbles with her eyes closed.</p><p>He pulls her closer and laughs. Given the time constraints, Takeshi allows himself to succumb to the gratification (after all, it only gets like this once in a while). Soon, he'll have to depart again, all the while pondering how many times he'll need to sheath his katana, or how often he'll be staining his hands with gore. Mafia is truly a serious business.</p><p>“Stop overthinking. It's the way it is,” Haru says out of the blue. “<em>I</em><em>t's just how we live.</em>”</p><p>There's a short period of silence.</p><p>“Haru, I'm a hundred percent convinced now,” Takeshi speaks with a pause, “that you're a mind reader.”</p><p>“Hahi?”</p><p>Or perhaps she simply knows him too well.</p><p>But on a serious note, Haru makes a good point. All that counts is to live for the day and ride the tide; <em>carpe diem</em>. And he just knows that she's always going to be there.</p><p>“Do you think I can make a profit out of it?”</p><p>“From what?” Takeshi replies quizzically and shifts his position, kissing Haru's forehead before facepalming at what will become her answer.</p><p>“Being a psychic.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mulberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. From the vibrant and upbeat bar, all the way through the exit, Haru ponders why she allowed this whole mess to drun.n.</p><p>“You're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow,” she tells her boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi, right after he went over the top and downed a great deal of booze along with Tsuna, Reborn, and the other Guardians.</p><p>“<em>Haha</em>..<em> 'm not that... drunk.</em>”</p><p>Coming out from the bar extremely sloshed, he staggers. Haru drapes his left arm over her shoulder and drags his dead weight forcefully — in a way that'll be enough for her to keep steady as they head towards the dark parking lot.</p><p>“Taco Bell is open 24 hours, right?” Takeshi slurs, his words tumbling out from his mouth. He trips over once more, so Haru clutches his waist tighter to support him.</p><p>“Forget it. I'm driving you home.”</p><p>The brunette spots her car meters away as they continue walking. However, Takeshi starts to babble again even when his words are barely distinguishable. “I really love tacos. Like, a lot. But I love you more than tacos. Is that okay? Because tacos are really amazing, so if I love you more than tacos, that's a lot. And—”</p><p>Haru cuts him out and says, “I love you more than tacos, too. But I'm never letting you drink again.”</p><p>A few steps until they reach her car, Takeshi promptly stops when something catches his eye from a distance.</p><p>“Those... those pink flowers over there look really cute. I want to get one for you,” Takeshi says, pointing at the peonies illuminated under the street light.</p><p>“Hahi! No, that's not necessary.” Haru shakes her head in disapproval, solely in desperate of getting things done.</p><p>But then, he detaches his arm from her shoulders and breaks away from her hold. “Let me get that flower for a sec.”</p><p>“Babe, let's just please head back to the car,” Haru pleads and tugs at his wrist to halt him.</p><p>“I want to get it for you.”</p><p>“Haru doesn't want the flower,” she emphasizes, but he's not hearing any of it and goes anyway.</p><p>“Takeshi! Get back here!” Haru yells, but later groans audibly in defeat.</p><p>Like a goddamn zombie, Takeshi walks in the wobbliest state to where the peonies are located. He brusquely picks a handful of them, mortifying his girlfriend when he almost pulls out the entire shrub. The brunette can only stare at the plant in pity as Takeshi makes his way back to her.</p><p>“Here ya go,” he says after handing the flowers. The Rain Guardian plants one sloppy kiss on her lips, and Haru faintly gets a sniff of vodka from his breath.</p><p>She blinks. “Thank you, I guess.”</p><p>What startles her next is a bone-crushing hug coming from him. Considering his tall figure in contrast to her petiteness, she starts to feel suffocated.</p><p>“Umm, you can let me go now,” she voices and taps his back.</p><p>“Carry me,” Takeshi murmurs. And it's not even too long before he dozes off, his head drops right exactly on her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Good grief, can't this night get any worse?</em>
</p><p>She's at a huge disadvantage, Haru knows it. Turning down Tsuna's offer of help is a heavy loss, seeing that now it means she'll have to haul Takeshi one way or another into her car alone. Sighing exhaustedly, the brunette thinks it's awful, as per the fact that much still remains to be done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can we all agree that Drunk!Takeshi is cute?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pure fluff ahead. Read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, where do you wanna go?” Takeshi asks leisurely after picking his girlfriend up for their date.</p><p>“Uhh, Haru gets to decide?” Haru scratches her cheek, and he nods in response.</p><p>She fiddles with the strap of her shoulder bag, indecisive. “I don't know. Surprise me instead?”</p><p>His shoulders slump at this. In all honesty, he presumed that things will be much easier if he'll grant her the upper hand in deciding things. But talk about being in a hitch, she patiently waits for him to offer up something worth doing.</p><p>The Rain Guardian concentrates until an idea springs to his mind. His face lights up, and he glances at his wristwatch. <em>Good, they can still make it.</em> On the spur of moment, Takeshi tugs at Haru's hand and starts running, dragging her abruptly.</p><p>Like a rag doll being hauled, Haru grumbles, “Hahi! That's no way to treat a lady, Takeshi!”</p><p>He smiles apologetically. “We'll miss the train if we don't hurry.”</p><p>“Why?” Haru pants, stumbling in her two-inch pumps. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“You definitely just told me a minute ago to surprise you, so it's a secret.”</p><p>They reach the subway station just in time. It is bustling as usual, and people are too engrossed in their thing as they wait for the train to come to a complete halt. Once the sliding doors open, the two of them settle on one of the vacant seats, opting to be silent for almost half of the trip.</p><p>“Are we going to Tokyo?”</p><p>“How did you know?” Takeshi asks, but he realizes she simply found out from hearing the announcement system informing the passengers of the next stop. “Oh.”</p><hr/><p>By the time they arrive in Tokyo, Takeshi hails a cab and mutters some instructions to the driver. The ride, even though only lasts for a few minutes, makes Haru a bit uneasy and impatient, judging by the obvious cues. When the cab finally comes to a stop, she then immediately goes out of the car, and a smile becomes apparent on her face when she sees the canopy sign that reads “Shinagawa Aquarium.”</p><p>Now, she keeps tugging at Takeshi's arm, too excited to get inside. The Rain Guardian chuckles at this but doesn't waste time any further. They immediately buy their tickets and proceed to whichever exhibit will pique their interest first.</p><p>Seeing the vibrant jellyfishes floating inside the cylindrical tank, Haru's eyes twinkle.</p><p>“They're so cute. I wish I could bring them home and place them into a fishbowl,” she says and pouts.</p><p>“Haha. They won't fit in a bowl, babe.”</p><p>The dim blue light of the aquarium engulfs her beautiful face, and Takeshi finds it rather charming.</p><p>“Hahi! It's Nemo!” Haru exclaims and points to the glass, pertaining to the clownfish. Takeshi tucks his hands at his pockets and calmly watches her. Just like the kids around them, she looks so energetic, and her enthusiasm for small things is very uplifting for him. A feeling of contentment emerges through his body just by seeing her happy.</p><p>They hold hands, not wanting to lose each other in the crowd. Haru stares in awe as they pass through the underwater tunnel, watching the sharks swimming just right above them, sizes ranging from little to massive.</p><p>Spending hours observing various kinds of marine animals is enjoyable and gratifying. There's so much to see — from stingrays to dolphins and even those creatures they barely recognize.</p><p>“I dare you to jump in that tank.”</p><p>“I dare you to drink a handful of tank water.”</p><p>“I dare you to make a fish face at that sourpuss employee,” says Haru, motioning at the grumpy worker that stands at the corner.</p><p>Takeshi laughs. “I dare you to kiss my fish lips,” he replies, puckering his lips as if he's a fish. But Haru gives him a peck nevertheless.</p><p>When their aquarium date gleefully comes to an end, the couple goes for a wholesome dinner before leaving to catch the train bound for Namimori.</p><p>On the way home, the train isn't packed, and Takeshi is thankful because he's completely whacked as of the moment.</p><p>Flumping on their seats, Haru leans against him and speaks, “Hey, I want to say thank you. I had fun. It was nice seeing the animals, and I think this is one of the best dates we ever had.”</p><p>Upon hearing it, a cheeky smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Takeshi lets Haru sleep on his shoulder while he holds all the paper bags containing the plushies they bought from the souvenir shop. For him, picking out an aquarium exhibit tour for their date was wonderful, seeing that his girlfriend enjoyed it that much. He takes pride in it and always keeps in mind that her happiness matters the most to him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>You're so handsome, senpai. I haven't slept for the last two days, but it doesn't matter. I have a crush on you and I wish you'll notice. Sincerely yours, the girl looking at you from afar.</em> Takeshi subvocalized the last paragraph of the love letter in his hands. He found it inside his shoe locker right after their school dismissal. His eyebrows furrowed. Who could have sent it? It had a small pink envelope, adorned with glitters and other girly stuff.</p><p>Maybe it was one of his first-year underclassmen? They were surely zealous and ardent. He shrugged and shoved the envelope in his bag. Not wanting to be late, he scurried to meet up with his girlfriend at La Namimorine.</p><hr/><p>The pastry shop got a little less busy when the couple walked in together, and Takeshi found it rather meditative as he and Haru treated themselves to some cakes and iced lattes.</p><p>The letter was still safely stashed in his bag, and Takeshi didn't know what to do with it. This mystery admirer probably didn't know he already had a girlfriend. He'd at least want to meet her personally and politely turn down her confession.</p><p>It was not until Haru tapped his shoulder that the Rain Guardian realized he was spacing out. </p><p>“What's wrong?” she asked him nonchalantly.</p><p>Takeshi shook his head and chuckled as they were situated at a table. “Sorry! It's nothing, I'm just thinking about something.”</p><p>Haru merely shrugged and picked up a fork, digging into her Mont Blanc.</p><p>But he couldn't keep his mind off it, so he attempted to ask. “Hey, Haru, what would you do if someone sent you an anonymous love letter?”</p><p>“Me?” the brunette scratched her cheek as if thinking. “Hahi! I don't know, but I'd be appreciative, of course, and then most likely try to find out who sent it.”</p><p>Really, it was funny how Takeshi cudgeled his brains about it, considering that he had acknowledged the fact that a lot of girls took a liking to him. However, most of them were forthright and outspoken, and always wore their hearts on their sleeves. That being so, he found this unconventional.</p><p>“Did someone sent you one?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Takeshi leaned back into his chair, placing his hands behind his head. He tried to make himself at ease. Without a doubt, this certain girl would reveal herself over time and until then, he would be waiting.</p><p>Much to his surprise, Haru dissolved into laughter. Almost everyone in the pastry shop turned their heads on them, so Takeshi tried shushing her. If Haru pressed on with her ridiculous guffaws, the two of them could be kicked out of the patisserie in no time.</p><p>“I'm so sorry, but you look so silly desu.” She tried covering her mouth to suppress the laughs.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Never had he been so confused. <em>Was there even anything funny to begin with?</em></p><p>Haru took time to stop laughing and talk coherently. “It was me okay?! I was the one who wrote the love letter.”</p><p>His jaw dropped. “Eh? But how?”</p><p>“I had Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan place it inside your locker,” Haru explained and laughed once more while holding her sides. She almost fell from her chair, but Takeshi held her arm to keep her in place and let her regain composure.</p><p>“Ridiculous.” Takeshi shook his head, half-amused.</p><p>A look of self-satisfaction was evident on her face after playing some trick on him. “It wasn't easy to make, you know. I was so scared you'd notice my handwriting.”</p><p>The Rain Guardian, at long last, broke into a laugh. Never had he thought she could be a prankster sometimes. However, Takeshi knew he had to say something as a counter-attack and retaliation.</p><p>“I must say, it was cheesy,” he teased, “especially realizing that it came from you, Haru.”</p><p>“Aww! Don't be like that, <em>senpai</em>,” she tried to mimic the letter hilariously with a high-pitched, cutesy voice.</p><p>“Stop it and let me spoon-feed you a cake,” Takeshi said, grabbing a utensil, and the two of them started cracking up.</p><p>They definitely need to tone it down though because people were looking at them, probably too sickened by their gushy antics.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads-up, this set in a TYL timeline. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stillness of the night was soothing, but Haru was too much insomnolent. The brunette lounged comfortably on the couch, not until a light rap on the door diverted her attention from the novel she was reading. Haru quirked a brow. <em>Who could it be at this hour?</em></p><p>She placed the paperback on the coffee table and went for the door. Cautiously twisting the doorknob, behind the door stood her mafioso husband. His suit was drenched in blood and his face looked pale.</p><p>“Takeshi! What happened?” Haru asked, panicking when he suddenly collapsed unto her.</p><p>“Hahi!” was all she could say. Having a hard time supporting his weight, she tried to lead him to the couch, stumbling as they bumped against the coffee table until she finally settled him down.</p><p>With his blood dripping all over, their beige sofa was severely stained, but Haru couldn't care less. She frantically removed his suit jacket and started unbuttoning his blue shirt. When she caught a glimpse of his wound, Haru let out a wince. There was a deep laceration near his ribs, and he might need who knows how many stitches.</p><p>“This is so bad,” Haru uttered.</p><p>“It's nothing, babe. It's just a gash,” Takeshi whispered groggily, his eyelids almost drooping. Still, he managed to flash her a gentle smile, looking so handsome despite being in a tight situation, and it irked her.</p><p>“It's clearly not ‘nothing,’” she insisted, gritting her teeth in frustration and anxiousness.</p><p>She darted into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit and went back to him. As Haru tended to his wound, the tears that welled up in her eyes gave her a hard time seeing clearly.</p><p>“Please don't cry.” Takeshi tried to wipe her tears, but to no avail, the blood in his hands only smudged her face.</p><p>Haru shook her head, her chin trembled as the tears ran down her cheeks. “I can't. You're losing too much blood.”</p><p>“Don't worry, Sasagawa-senpai will be here soon,” Takeshi said and assured her, pinning his faith on Ryohei's sun-flame-activated scalpel.</p><p>The moment Haru caught a glimpse of his stares, she knew he was so sorry, sorry for worrying her and for the whole thing.</p><p>Getting through the constant nerve-racking plights and sleepless nights were always difficult, but Haru would rather bear with it because she was his other half, and this was what she bargained for.</p><hr/><p>While Haru patched his wounds with bandages, Takeshi merely stared remorsefully at her.</p><p>Although it was inconspicuous, he was aware of his wife having fed up with all turmoil going on. He could see it in her face, the way her chestnut eyes looked despondent every time he came home worn out from his missions or much worse, wounded.</p><p>However, she didn't say anything; she didn't say that particular <em>cue.</em></p><p>Rather, she'd always wait for him to come home. Becoming associated with the mafia was life-threatening, and Haru had the choice to leave and have a better living condition. But too much adherent, she opted not to, even when he attempted to drive her away and let her know of the possible outcomes of being with him. And for that, Takeshi had never been so proud of her — for putting up with everything, for understanding, and most importantly, for sticking with him<em> through thick and thin.</em></p><p>He smiled. In the end, he could never transcend her in so many ways, and the whole thought of it made him enamored with her even more. She was one in a million, and Takeshi didn't know what he did to deserve her. Perhaps, he just purely lucked out.</p><p>“Do you need anything else?” Haru queried while sniffling, snapping him out of his trance.</p><p>Trying to alleviate her downcast mood, he asked her instead, “Can I get a kiss?”</p><p>“Shut it!” she cuffed him lightly on the shoulder for incorporating humor amidst the dreadful circumstances.</p><p>“I'm serious, Haru. I don't really need anything else right now except for a kiss.”</p><p>Wiping her tears, Haru complied, leaning in for a sensual kiss to which Takeshi responded equally.</p><p>When Haru broke away, she asked, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better. I think your kisses solve everything.” He chuckled and flashed her a cheeky grin.</p><p>“You idiot!” Haru exclaimed, glaring at him in disbelief and then bursting into tears again. It was understandable, but Takeshi figured she was more annoyed at him for laughing while she bawled like a baby.</p><hr/><p>When the Sun Guardian arrived, he was half astonished at the sight of the two of them. It looked as if they got into a fistfight or some kind of competition and Takeshi had won, even when in fact, he was the one who got wounded in the first place. Ryohei stared at them with a look that comprised equal parts of bewilderment and fascination. It seemed like there's nothing really much to worry about, and Tsuna could finally breathe a sigh of relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This particular scenario had been on my mind for ages, and I thought I really need to write it down. I'd also like to thank everyone who kudosed and took the time to read this drabble collection.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The home run that Takeshi hits signify the end of the game. Spectators cheer and the whole stadium livens up.</p><p>Haru's eyes light up. He has outdone himself today as expected, and she cannot be more pleased. When their gazes meet, he gives her a wink before he goes back inside the dugout.</p><p>A light tap on Haru's shoulder makes her head tilt to the side. Kyoko beams at her and says, “Let's go and meet Yamamoto-kun outside, Haru-chan.”</p><p>The girl gives a nod. Tsuna and the others are already ahead of them, proceeding towards the exit. Since it is now summer season, the air is humid, and it is hotter than ever that even the brunette herself wants to leave the bleachers right away. She stands up, and the two catches up with their friends.</p><p>As the group makes their way out of the stadium, a jumble of voices can be heard as everyone around them chatter about the whole baseball game.</p><p>“Shut up, you stupid cow!” poor Hayato is trying to fight back the urge to kick Lambo for whining and pestering them about buying some popsicles.</p><p>From a distance, Haru spots Takeshi, his teammates are gone, and he's already out of his baseball uniform. Some people are crowding over him, commending him for his well-played match, and Haru guesses they are his schoolmates. But what vexes her the most is that there are also a bunch of girls swarming around him, gushing and squealing into his side.</p><p>Haru squints her eyes and scowls. It is ridiculously evident that those girls are so smitten with her boyfriend. And hey, haven't they heard of personal space?</p><p>To make matters worse, he's not pushing them away. As a matter of fact, Takeshi is smiling at them in gratitude. <em>That fool</em>. Her sunny disposition changes abruptly into a sour mood.</p><p>When Takeshi finally notices his friends, he tries to excuse himself from all the people that huddle over him. He approaches Haru and envelopes her in a warm hug, but the latter remains unmoved and impervious.</p><p>“Congratulations on your win, Yamamoto,” Tsuna says.</p><p>Takeshi turns to his friend and grins. “Thanks, Tsuna, and thank you guys for coming.”</p><p>The Storm Guardian's face glowers. “Tch. I'm sure you only got lucky today, baseball freak.” Hayato scoffs, but Takeshi can only laugh it off.</p><p>“Well, we have to go now. Onii-chan and I still have a dentist appointment later,” says Kyoko. Waving her hand, she and Ryohei depart, slowly disappearing from their sight.</p><p>“Ah, we'll be leaving now as well.” Tsuna gives a gentle smile and urges the three kids, Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta to move. Hayato trails after them until they all eventually leave the couple.</p><p>Takeshi turns to Haru. “Ready to go?”</p><p>But the brunette does not respond. Crossing her arms, she remarks, “I can't believe those girls ogled at you noticeably earlier.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, you mean my classmates?” he blinks. “They just congratulated me.”</p><p>For her, it didn't look like those lasses were only congratulating him. Those sheep's eyes of theirs could have meant something, or maybe, could've had a <em>hidden agenda.</em></p><p>Haru does not say anything and starts walking, not until a foolish question coming from him stops her dead in her tracks.</p><p>“<em>Are you jealous?</em>”</p><p>She quickly answers in defense, “What are you talking about? Haru's not jealous desu!” the brunette forms her lips into a pout. “It's just that those girls look like love-struck puppies huddling over you!”</p><p>The Rain Guardian bursts into horrible laughter, making Haru frown.</p><p>“Forget everything I said,” she says dismissively.</p><p>“Hey, hey.” Takeshi chuckles and grabs one of her hands, rubbing circles on the back of it using his thumb. “There's no reason for you to be jealous. I'm completely yours and nothing's gonna change that.”</p><p>That sudden assurance makes her feel at ease. However, it pricks her conscience when she sees him smiling at her genuinely. Haru hopes that he will not take into account the thought of her not being trusting of him. Of course, she<em> does</em> trust him. He's extremely loving and forbearing, and Haru knows that he'll never do her bad.</p><p>By any chance, it's those girls whom she's distrustful of.</p><p>Her train of thought gets interrupted when Takeshi brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. “Should we go now and have lunch at Oyaji's?”</p><p>“Hahi? I guess so.”</p><p>Upon walking, Haru then tries to knock up another conversation all the while clutching his arm. “Congratulations on winning the game today. You did well.”</p><p>“Right? It was because you were there,” Takeshi says, grinning.</p><p>“And I'm also sorry about earlier,” she tacks on.</p><p>The Rain Guardian brushes it off and gives her an assuring smile. “You can always make it up to me — if you know what I mean.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Periwinkle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was thinking about what would happen if Takeshi and Haru had children, and so, I came up with this. This was really fun to write and to be perfectly honest, I only picked random baby names on the internet lol. I hope they're okay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having left in a predicament, Takeshi tries to console Haru as she stares dejectedly at her phone's screen.</p><p>“Maa, maa. It can't be helped,” he says, rubbing her back.</p><p>Their sons' babysitter, due to being sick, cancels at the last minute, so they absolutely have no alternative but to take the children to work with them.</p><p>Takeshi knows that Haru is skeptical about this, but leaving the kids to some people like Lambo is not a good idea either. Since he is not assigned to any mission as of the moment, it is decided that he'll be the one to tend to their two children.</p><p>Kousuke, their one-year-old baby fiddles with Takeshi's necktie. Haru helps adjust the straps of the baby carrier around the Rain Guardian's torso and straightens his slightly crinkled suit before handing over the bag filled with some baby necessities.</p><p>Next, she turns to their firstborn toddler standing at the side, Kotaro. He, like his mother, had chocolate doe eyes that flutter in curiosity. “Be good to your dad, okay?” Haru coos, ruffling his jet black hair, “and be a good onii-chan, too.”</p><p>She kisses her sons tenderly on their foreheads.</p><p>“I have to go now. I'll call you often,” Haru says, placing a peck on her husband's lips.</p><p>Being the clever strategist of Vongola gives a lot on her plate, and Takeshi does not want to weigh her down any further.</p><p>The Rain Guardian nods. “Yeah. Leave it all to me.”</p><p>It'll be okay, or at least that's what he supposes, unaware of what completely lies ahead of him.</p><hr/><p>“Oi! Don't pull me.” The Storm Guardian scowls when Kotaro grasps his hand. Aunt Kyoko has his little brother somewhere, so he does not have anyone to play with except for Uncle Hayato.</p><p>The toddler's giggles echo inside the Vongola mansion. While Takeshi flips over the stack of documents on his table, his lips curve upwards at the two. Seeing his son moving energetically, Takeshi establishes a strong resolve to teach each of his children how to play baseball in the near future.</p><p>“Shii,” Kotaro babbles. “Shii, shit.”</p><p>The Rain Guardian's handsome smile fades in one fell swoop upon hearing that four-letter word. Kotaro must have heard it from his Uncle Hayato at some point in the past.</p><p>Hayato laughs and wheezes at this while lounging on the couch, enjoying it that much. And being egged on, the toddler happily repeats the word over and over again, making Takeshi flinch and pull a face.</p><p>“Gokudera,” he warns. “Haru will kill me if she finds out about this.”</p><p>“Heh, I'd love to see her throw a fit.”</p><p>“Dera-jii!” Kotaro exclaims in glee and claps his tiny hands.</p><p>But there it goes again — the expletive swiftly comes out from Kotaro's mouth. Left with no other option, Takeshi has to spend his time distracting his son from his newfound word for an hour or two.</p><p>A little later, Kyoko's downcast face shows up at his office, carrying his other son in her arms.</p><p>“Sorry, Yamamoto-kun. Kou-chan wouldn't stop crying even after I tried to calm him down.”</p><p>Tears flowed from Kousuke's caramel eyes as he wails.</p><p>“That's alright. I'm done with the papers anyway,” he says. Takeshi seizes hold of Kousuke from her, and in an instant, the baby stops crying upon hearing his father's voice.</p><p>The honey-haired woman softly smiles at the sight of them. “I guess he was only looking for his dad.”</p><p>Split-second from averting his sight, the next thing Takeshi knows is that Kotaro had already slipped away. Panic starts to swell within him as his eyes quickly search for the tiny kid around the room.</p><p>“VOI!” a loud, familiar voice yells at the doorway, making Kousuke bawl again. Squalo shows up unexpectedly with Kotaro — the small fry cheerfully plays with his long silver hair.</p><p>“Get this brat away from me, now!” Squalo grunts and tries to release the tight grip of Kotaro's hands from his hair. Much to his chagrin, the child pulls his hair even tighter to the point where his scalp begins to sting.</p><p>“You scum!”</p><p>Kyoko attempts to help. “Squalo-kun, stop it. You'll only provoke him.”</p><p>The Rain Guardian does not know what to do first — whether to stop his eldest son or soothe the crying baby in his arms.</p><p>From afar, Hayato watches them and lights a cigarette, crudely remarking, “Sucks to be them.”</p><hr/><p>“Mommy!” Kotaro runs into his mother and hugs her, to which Haru simply reciprocates.</p><p>“Did you have fun, sweetheart?” she asks, kneeling and smothering her son with kisses. As soon as the meeting at the Bertesca Headquarters came to an end, Haru immediately sped off just to see if her sons were doing well.</p><p>Advancing towards her husband, she glances at their other son napping peacefully in the baby carrier he wears. “How did it go?”</p><p>Takeshi gently shrugs. “I'm just glad it's finally over.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lilac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized that I have never written anything sad for them, so here you go. I hope you'll like my take on this angst. This is set in a TYL timeline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a glass of wine in hand, Haru's eyes twinkled with merriment. Vongola celebrations had always been extravagant, lavish, and purely bizarre. And since it was Decimo's birthday, people had gone all out.</p><p>“I'm happy you're here, Haru-chan,” Kyoko exclaimed, engulfing the brunette into a tight hug. “Things weren't just the same without you.”</p><p>True. After being away for almost three years, a lot of things had changed. Lambo and I-pin weren't children anymore, and her friends now had their own expertise, officially acquiring different positions in the famiglia.</p><p>Her eyes roamed around, and there, she found him talking to Tsuna with his same old funny and charming nature.</p><p>Haru wasn't claustrophobic, but the whole room suddenly felt stuffy despite the place being overly spacious. And she thought to herself, <em>this is going to be a long night.</em></p><hr/><p>The Vongola mansion was way too complex for her, to say the least. Who would've thought she'd actually lose herself in those endless hallways just right after emerging from the powder room?</p><p>And then, accidentally running into the person she desperately wanted to avoid just made all things worse. Fantastic.</p><p>“Let me guess,” Takeshi began, “you're lost?”</p><p>Haru scratched her cheek before replying, “Kind of?”</p><p>A smile plastered on his face. “I thought so. Let me take you back to the party.”</p><p>The clicking of her lilac heels echoed through the elegant hallway as they walked together. It was awfully quiet, and Haru was dying to get back to the function room as soon as possible.</p><p>“So, how have you been?” Takeshi opened the conversation with small talk.</p><p>Haru tried her best to display a smile. “I'm doing really great.”</p><p>“That's good to know.”</p><p>The ensuing silence, however, reminded her once more of their awkward status, so instead, Haru busied herself looking at every painting being hung up on the walls.</p><p>“Met someone special?” Takeshi asked her out of nowhere, making her tilt her head in surprise.</p><p>“Ah, no, I've got no time for that stuff,” she said and purposely diverted the topic to him. “What about you? With all those gorgeous girls around, I'm pretty sure you did.”</p><p>Takeshi let out a chuckle and shook his head. “I never dated someone else ever since we,” he paused before continuing in a subdued tone, “parted ways.”</p><p>At the sudden mention, unpleasant memories resurfaced. Their breakup was a total misery, and the brunette knew it was for her own good. The world of the mafia wasn't kind and lenient, and Haru was compelled to accept their circumstances. After all the nights she spent crying in her room, her only way of coping was to become a workaholic and drown herself with her job.</p><p>“And you know,” Takeshi began, halting his steps, and Haru was on pins and needles when he glanced at her like it had a thousand meanings.</p><p>“The worst thing is that even after all of that, I'm still in love with you,” he finished.</p><p>
  <em>Don't say that, please. Don't make this even harder.</em>
</p><p>All of a sudden, his fingers skimmed her cheek and traced her lips. “You've always felt like home.”</p><p>A moment of silence fell again, and this time, it was a lot more agonizing as they gazed at each other intensely, having an unspoken line between them. It scared her. Haru didn't know whether to pull back or lose herself completely in his caramel eyes. But without hesitation, Takeshi yanked her towards him and kissed her, firm and soulful, and before she knew it, Haru found herself responding. <em>No, it wasn't supposed to be this way.</em></p><p>As their kissing deepened, she felt his fingers wander around her short and glossy locks. The entire feeling was nostalgic, and it had almost been forever since she last tasted those lips of his.</p><p>Haru's hands were splayed across his broad shoulders, kissing him as if she couldn't get enough.</p><p>But at some point, the realization hit her. Despite the reluctance, she pulled away and tried to create a distance between them.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Haru exhaled deeply, breath hitching. “Let's stop.”</p><p>His hand held her wrist to stop her from leaving. He said, “I know you feel the same way.”</p><p>"No," Haru lied, eyes looking away. “You're wrong.”</p><p>“Haru, please,” Takeshi whispered and cupped both of her cheeks to make their eyes lock on each other, but she purposely removed his hands away.</p><p>“Forget me,” Haru insisted.</p><p>She turned on her heel, leaving him and the mess behind. A place for some solitude was all that mattered, and Haru couldn't care less to where her feet would drag her. As the door clicked shut of whatever room she walked into, her brave façade was torn down, disclosing her despair. Haru broke down to her knees and cried her heart out — a total wreck she had been, just like before.</p><p>Showing up at the party was a huge mistake. The walls she gradually built with an effort over the past few years had easily tumbled down in just one snap.</p><p>The saddest part was realizing they could have made it work, but maybe it was the dread, fear, and apprehension that restrained her, screwing up everything.</p><p>Waking up next to him, hearing his voice, sharing laughter — it'll only be a mere figment of her imagination, a sad epiphany, and perhaps it was bound to be that way. Wiping her tears, Haru forced up a rueful smile.</p><p>They've got no place to be together — melancholically nowhere, not even in a pitch-black void.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Teal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A puff of autumn wind swung past her as Haru fixed the teal scarf wrapped around her neck. It had been a rough day — nope, a rough week for her to be exact. The school works were piling up, her club was too demanding, and not to mention, she found herself in such a predicament.</p><p>To address her issue, she took a thorough evaluation in establishing her plan. Haru was determined to enlist the help of a certain guy, which was why she was running after him.</p><p>“Hahi! Yamamoto-san, please wait!” she called, making him turn around to face her.</p><p>“Yo, Haru!” Takeshi said cheerfully, eyes crinkling. “What's up?”</p><p>Needless to say, she was a bundle of nerves when she caught up to him. Naturally, Haru had always been an assertive person, but today was different.</p><p>“Yamamoto-san, I have some favor to ask you.”</p><p>Among all her male friends, Takeshi seemed to be the most amenable and disposed, always went along with all the havoc occurrences centered around their group. And with that, Haru was certain that he would be the best candidate for this, considering that her scheme was absolutely absurd. It was already obvious that Tsuna would decline; Hayato would just end up bickering with her; Kyoko's older brother was also out of the picture, so Haru pinned her hopes on the baseball player.</p><p>“I see. So that's what it is,” Takeshi said, occasionally nodding after the brunette mustered up all her courage and told him the entirety of what she had devised: fake dating.</p><p>Her dilemma started when a guy from a nearby school named Itsuki confessed to her. Haru didn't peg herself as an attractive girl, so it certainly caught her off guard. Even when she turned him down politely, Itsuki still had the gumption to pursue her.</p><p>Haru found it infuriating. Perhaps she must have been like that before, too. Back then, she remembered how she bluntly declared on becoming Tsuna's wife. However, the lovesick days were over, and Haru had long overcome that feeling. What was left now was only a deep empathy for him.</p><p>Anyhow, fake dating was the most plausible plan she could come up with. In that way, Itsuki might lay off her for good. But only if the Rain Guardian would agree to it, of course.</p><p>Takeshi shrugged. “It actually sounds fun to me. I'm up for it.”</p><p>“What?” Haru asked, almost jumping in happiness. “Really?”</p><p>“Yup, really.”</p><p>Haru's face softened. He was kind and reliable as ever, and the brunette knew she could always turn to him whenever something happened.</p><p>“Okay, Yamamoto-san, you are now my fake boyfriend until Itsuki leaves me alone.”</p><p>Takeshi, being the gentleman he was, offered to walk Haru home to which she gladly accepted because there was that possibility where they could run into Itsuki.</p><p>And worse luck, they actually did.</p><p>The brunette made the sound of an animal dying when Itsuki began approaching.</p><p>“Hi, Haru!” he greeted in a jovial manner. “I was looking for you at Midori High, but one of your classmates said you already left.”</p><p>Itsuki smiled as if he was bestowed by the gods above with some kind of fortune. But then, he turned to the tall guy standing next to Haru. “Hello. And you must be?”</p><p>“Yamamoto Takeshi,” the Rain Guardian introduced himself before thoughtfully adding, “Haru's boyfriend.”</p><p>Itsuki's smile died down when he heard it. He turned again to Haru for some affirmation, and the brunette nodded, breaking his heart.</p><p>Takeshi made sure to wrap an arm around Haru's shoulder, pulling her close just to make their pretense look convincing. He asked Itsuki, “I presume you're Haru's friend?”</p><p>“Y–Yeah,” the guy replied lamely.</p><p>As Haru watched the two boys conversing, her face flushed bright pink at her and Takeshi's proximity. His touch felt unfamiliar, yet it was warm and comforting.</p><p>When the tension and awkwardness filled the air, Haru finally chimed in, “Itsuki-san, we have to get going now. Please have a great day!”</p><p>And Haru swore she didn't mean it as an insult.</p><hr/><p>“That went well,” the Rain Guardian said in the aftermath of the events.</p><p>Haru agreed, nodding as they walked home together. “It did! Thank you very much, Yamamoto-san.”</p><p>“It was nothing, Haru. I'm just glad I was of help.” Takeshi grinned widely. Before, Haru wasn't really mindful, but now looking up close, it suddenly dawned to her that he was one hell of an attractive guy. It was his smile that captivated her the most.</p><p>Haru was beyond grateful, so she prodded. “I owe you one. If there's anything I can do for you in return, you can tell me!”</p><p>Takeshi tilted his head to her in interest and asked, “Anything?”</p><p>“Yes! I can't even begin to explain how much your help meant to me.”</p><p>“Then,” the raven-haired man began, and Haru did not understand why he had a slight blush on his cheeks until he asked her a startling question: “Will you go on a date with me?”</p><p>She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. “A date? Why?”</p><p>“To tell you the truth, you've been on my mind a lot for quite some time now,” Takeshi admitted, a sheepish smile spreading across his face. “I figured it would be nice to get to know you more.”</p><p>The brunette was lost too for words, flabbergasted about the way he regarded her. But taking deep consideration, Haru loved the thought of getting to know him better as well. For all she knew, it could be something entirely different — a new feeling, like the first flower blossoming after crisp snow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>